It is not at all surprising that in the past 10 to 15 years, that artificial gas log sets have gained wide acceptance here in the United States and other parts of the world. As contrasted with conventional wood burning fireplaces, gas log sets are very convenient, clean and are efficient at delivering heat. While gas log sets have met with substantial success, over the years manufacturer's of gas log sets have continued to try to design and manufacture gas log sets that give the appearance and aesthetic qualities of conventional wood burning logs. There has been some success in this area. In fact, some gas log manufactures produce a line of gas log sets that are marketed and promoted as giving the look of real wood burning logs. But even with that success, there is still a need to improve the overall aesthetic qualities of artificial gas log sets.
It should also be pointed out that many of the artificial gas log sets that tend to be aesthetically pleasing are not very efficient in producing heat. Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for improved aesthetics and a need for artificial logs that are designed to yield the look and feel of a conventional wood burning fireplace that will be more heat efficient.